conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
World Trade Center on 9/11
The World Trade Center on September 11th 2001 incident was a flashpoint for the War in Afghanistan and the . Conspiracy September 11, 2001 experienced the destruction of the World Trade Center by plowing commercial aircraft, damage to the Pentagon, and an aircraft crash on US soil during a hijack. Mass media publicized that Al-Qaeda claimed responsibility. The US government invaded Afghanistan in October 2001, followed by the invasion of Iraq in 2003. :The following statements may be sensitive. On 13 March 1962, Operation Northwoods was proposed to the acting US President of the time, to blow up a US ship, hijack US airplanes, and blame it on Cuban rebels—in order to justify an invasion into Cubawanttoknow, Operation Northwoods (Read the Declassified document here). The proposal was denied, and a year later the US President was assassinated in 1963. The events of 9/11 has all the hallmarks of Operation Northwood as a pretext for warFive Times CIA Conspiracy Theories Turned Out to Be True, Posted on December 15, 2017 to invade Iraq, an agenda of the Bush administration since . Hijack and damage, blame, invade (Problem-reaction-solution). Al-Qaueda was blamed for 9/11 terrorist attacks on US soil, followed by War on Afghanistan and an invasion into Iraq. The Iraq war cost $757.8 billion american tax dollars according to the U.S. department of defense, followed by 4,488 American lives, and 32,021 wounded Americans. Tower 7 *Collapsed at 5:21:10 pm EDT. *Many other skyscrapers have burned for days at much higher temperatures and still stood, building 7 fell in seconds. * Before the attacks the building was reportedly fully evacuated. Strange because the building was renovated with a floor that has durable glass and it's own water and air supply. *The owner, Larry Silverstein, was embroiled in a controversy for using the term "pull it" in relation to a decision that was made before the building fell. "Pull it" is a demolition term for bringing down a building. Because it would take week of preparation to do a demolition like this, a decision to bring the building down would have been on that was prepared for before 9/11. *Thousands of architects and engineers say that it was a controlled demolition. *People smelled cordite, an explosive. Which is not supposed to be anywhere near public buildings. *The building fell in its own footprint, instead of falling towards the damaged side. WTC7 falls in uninterrupted freefall for 105 feet, which means that the upper portion of the building was not crushing the lower portion of the building. Even after admitting the fact of freefall for 2.25 seconds, the government scientists refused to acknowledge the lower portion of the building was not crushed by the upper portion.NIST's Report on WTC7, page 45 (page 87 of the PDF). "In Stage 2, the north face descended at gravitational acceleration, as the buckled columns provided negligible support to the upper portion of the north face. This free fall drop continued for approximately *8 stories or 32.0 m (105 ft)*, the distance traveled between times t = 1.75 s and t = 4.0 s." YouTube user DavidChandler911 has made numerous videos explaining this matter. Towers *Plane disappears into Tower, as if Aluminum(plane) cutting into Steel & Concrete(Tower) *Jet fuel is reported to have caused the collapse, but pictures show people standing inside the gaping hole caused by the jet. The amount of fire needed to destroy the buildings should have killed these people. In fact in most pictures there is very little flames. *Many on scene firefighters report explosions occurring in the building through out the collapse. * Videos show explosion clouds coming out of the building as it collapses. *Debris from building moves outwards as if coming from an internal explosion or pressure of the collapse. *A temperature satellite photo shows hot spots in the debris days after the attack. Experts say this is caused by molten metal, jet fuel is does not burn long enough to cause metal to be molten days after the attack. See also * Operation Northwoods * Pearl Harbor * World War III References Resources * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1D1C94eE8U&t=4m54s * http://911research.wtc7.net/pentagon/evidence/witnesses/explosive.html#cordite * http://antiwar.com/casualties/ * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Financial_cost_of_the_Iraq_War#Direct_costs * http://911research.wtc7.net/planes/analysis/norad/ * http://whatreallyhappened.com/WRHARTICLES/911stand.html es:11-S pl:zamachach z 11 września 2001 de:World Trade Center Category:US government Category:Operation 9/11